


Aphrodisia

by Draycevixen



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Life on Mars Anonymous Pornfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2008 Life on Mars Anonymous Pornfest, for the prompt: Gene is drugged by crims and fed an aphrodisiac. He is desperately aroused by the time Sam comes to his rescue.</p><p>Potential trigger warning: This story has shades of non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisia

.

“Sam, he’s in here!”

Annie was the first to find Gene. An anonymous phone call had sent them to the warehouse after he’d been missing for three days.

Sam, Ray and Chris came hurtling through the door in response to Annie’s yell, to find Gene tied to an old bed frame.

“Annie, you untie the Guv. Ray and Chris, we’ll search the warehouse. Whoever took the Guv might still be here.”

Gene was ferociously shaking his head at Annie, but she couldn’t figure out why. Obviously being tied up had disorientated him. He tried to pull back from her as she started working on untying the knots holding him down.

“S’OK Guv, I’ll have you out of these ropes in a jiffy.”

As the last knot came loose, Annie was startled to be dragged down on top of the Guv and to feel his tongue invade her mouth. She tried to push him off but his grip was too tight.

“No sign of anyone – Oh sorry, Guv, I’ll just –”

“Don’t go!” Gene was pushing Annie away. “Get her off of me, Chris!”

Chris pulled Annie to her feet, surprised to have to peel Gene’s hands off her after what he’d just said.

“What the hell are you playing at, Guv?” Annie straightened her skirt.

“Sorry. Annie. Get. Sam. Now” Gene gritted out from between his teeth.

As Annie ran out of the room, Chris moved forward to check on the Guv.

“You alright, Guv? Is there anything I can do for you?”

Chris was startled at how fast Gene came up off the bed, backing him up against the wall, shoving one leg tightly between Chris’s legs and both hands on Chris’s arse in no time flat.

“Gene, you utter bastard, Annie told me what you – Christ, Chris! Get off him, Guv!”

Sam dragged Gene back from Chris, trapping Gene’s arms behind his back. “Get out now, Chris. Tell the others to wait outside.”

Chris watched the two of them for a moment as Sam struggled to hold Gene.

“I said now, Chris.”

As Gene struggled harder, Sam pushed him forward into the wall, trying to use all of his bodyweight against the larger man.

“Sorry... Sam... ‘Bout Annie. They... Injected me. With... Something... Said. I’d fuck… the first person... I saw. Almost did. Sorry for... This. Sam.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, Guv. We’ll get you to the hospital and –”

Whatever Sam was going to say was cut off by Gene pushing hard against the wall and backing Sam into the facing wall. Gene was turned around, leaning into Sam with his full weight, one hand firmly over Sam’s mouth, before Sam was quite sure what had happened.

Sam could see it in Gene’s eyes, even before his right hand moved to squeeze Sam’s cock. Gene leaned in further, panting against Sam’s chest, rubbing his rock hard erection against Sam’s thigh. He stopped squeezing Sam, instead reaching for his zip and releasing Sam’s cock. Sam had barely a moment to think before his cock was engulfed by Gene’s hot hand, squeezing and pulling Sam to instant hardness. Gene’s left hand worked at pulling Sam’s trousers and underpants down around his knees.

Sam bit at Gene’s fingers, causing him to loosen his grip for a moment.

“Gene, you can’t do this.”

“I’m. Trying. Not –”

Gene covered Sam’s mouth with his forearm. Sam couldn’t bite through camel hair. Gene’s hand increased its speed on Sam’s cock and the dry humping of Sam’s thigh increased to the point where Sam thought his leg might break. Sam tried to think of the scores for the last two seasons for Manchester United, tried to think of anything to stop it from happening, but it didn’t take long for him to come all over Gene’s hand. Gene leaned even harder into Sam, arching in against him, grunting as he came in his trousers.

Gene backed off, losing his footing and ending up sitting on his arse staring up at Sam. Sam pulled up his underwear and trousers, trying not to think too much about the mess as he tucked himself away.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Gene?” Sam tried not to look at the wet spot on Gene’s crotch.

“I was thinking, Tyler, that one of us at least was going to lose our trousers and if it were me, you were going to end up with my cock up your arse, no choice. And when that does happen, it will be _your_ choice.”

Gene slowly and deliberately licked his hand clean.

 

.


End file.
